Episode 6 Nagato
Zuammenfassung Epiosde 5 Nach einem anstrengenden Schultag trifft Konan bei Jane zu Hause auf Richard. Als diese eher zufällig mitbekommt was Jane über sich ergehen lassen muss plant die blauhaarige Nagato /Pain zu finden und Jane auf die Seite Akatsukis zu ziehen. Feli und Deidara hingegen haben Tobi getroffen und dieser ist nun ebenfalls bei Feli eingezogen was Deidara absolut nicht passt. Allan erzeugt verehentlich einen Kreis blauen Feuers und Jaden. Nagato Schweigend lief Saulė durch die Straßen. Ziellos irrte sie von einem Ort zum anderen. Irgendwas in ihr trieb sie dazu an spät, Nacht's noch durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Irgendwas fehlte ihr aber was? Seit diesem Ritual fühlte sie sich als gehöre sie nicht mehr zu Felis Freunden. Sie fühlte sich, wie eine Fremde. Vermutlich weil, sie nur das normale Naruto kannte und mit der Fortsetzung absolut nicht vertraut war? Aber es sagte ihr nicht so zu. Sie seufzte tief und schwer, ehe sie etwas hörte. Es waren Stimmen aber sie klangen dumpf wie aus weiter ferne. Vermutlich nur ein paar betrunkene die sich nen Spaß daraus machen, Mülleimer anzuzünden oder zu randalieren. So schnell sie konnte wollte sie weiter gehen, denn sie war inzwischen am Hauptbahnhof angekommen. War sie wirklich so lange unterwegs gewesen? Schnell lief sie hoch in eine Straße und erstarrte. Es war das Frankfurter Rotlichtviertel. Sie seufzte und lief schnellen Schrittes los in Richtung des Bankenviertels. Immer wieder sprachen die Kerle sie an, wollten, dass sie mit ihnen ging. Aber sie ignorierte es. Als sie an einer weiteren dunklen Seitengasse vorbei kam, stoppte sie. Waren da nicht Schatten, die sich bewegten? Sie drehte den Kopf und ging näher hin. Tatsächlich Mehrer Punks prügelten auf eine Person am Boden ein. Was sollte sie nun tun? Die Kerle waren stärker als sie aber konnte sie den Mann am Boden liegen lassen? Kurz zögerte sie und sah zurück zu der Gasse. Saulė schluckte dann schritt sie auf die Gruppe zu. "Warum legt ihr euch nicht mit jemanden, eurer Größe an?" Die Punks sahen auf. "Ach ne wen haben wir da die Kleine scheint es ja dringend nötig zu haben. Ein paar Mal ordentlich geschaukelt und sie wird wissen, wo ihr Platz ist." Einer der Typ trat auf sie zu und baute sich vor ihr auf. "Na Schnecke lust auf ein Abenteuer mit mir? Glaub mir jede hat mir bis her aus der Hand gefressen nach dem Ich es ihr richtig besorgt habe." Die Angesprochene stieß ein verächtliches Lachen aus. Der Typ, der so was wie der Anführer der Gang war, lachte auf. "Markierst wohl gerne die Toughe oder?", war seine Frage und er blickte auf Saulė hinab, als hinter ihm eine Stimme murmelte "Banshou Tenin" und er flog Rückwärts in Richtung des Geschwächten auf den Boden, der sich inzwischen in eine sitzende Position gezogen hatte. Seine Hand packte den Typen am Kragen ehe er eine auf dessen Kopf legte und er etwas murmelte das sich nach 'Ningendou' anhörte. "Was ...?", rief der Kerl entsetzt und erstarrte, als sein Körper steif wurde. Kurz darauf sank er schon zu Boden. thumb|left Die anderen sahen mit großen Augen und wachsender Panik zudem Fremde, als ihr Anführer so plötzlich umfiel und sechs Gestalten um die Ecke kamen. Sie alle hatten das gleiche Outfit an und auch ansonsten sahen sie sich ähnlich, was die Haarfarbe betraf. Zumindest was das Licht der einsamen Laterne in der Ecke an Licht spendete. Die sechs Gestalten sagten wie aus einem Mund: "We are Pain." Die Punks gerieten in Panik, als einer der Körper definitiv ein Mädchen von etwa 16 Jahren vortrat und etwas rief das sich nach "Kuchyiose no Jutsu!", anhörte, kurz darauf erschien ein Vogel am Himmel und die Punks flüchteten. Saulė rannte ebenfalls los wurde aber von einem der anderen Pains aufgehalten. "Wo willst du hin?", fragte der Pain kalt und sie musste schlucken, wenn sie bei dem Marathon, den sie mit Feli und den anderen geschaut hatte, richtig aufgepasst hatte, dann stand vor ihr Tendou-Pain. "Zur nächsten Telefonzelle. Er braucht nen Krankenwagen, sonst wird er sterben so schwach, wie er ist", sie deutete auf Nagato wenn sie sich nicht irrte und fummelte nach ihrem Handy in der rechten Hosentasche. Blitzartig packte Pain ihre Hand und zog sie mitsamt Handy hervor. "Was ist das?", wollte er wissen. "Ein Handy damit kann man auch telefonieren, allerdings ist der Akku schwach und ich hab nicht mehr genug Guthaben für einen Anruf bei der Notarztzentrale." Pain sah sie an und die Rothaarige zitterte. Dann nahm sie das Handy und wählte die 112 dann schilderte sie, wo sie war und was sich zugetragen hatte. Dann hieß es warten. Zum Glück kamen recht bald der Notarzt und der Rettungswagen und kümmerten sich um Nagato der in der zwischen Zeit von Chikoshoudou - es war der weibliche Körper des animalischen Pain an die Wand gelehnt wurde.Schweigend beobachteten alle, wie er in den Krankenwagen gebracht wurde und sie meinten sie würden ihn ins Hospital zum Heiligen Geist von vielen auch als Hei Gei oder heilig Geist bezeichnet. Mit Blaulicht fuhr der Krankenwagen durch die Straßen und Saule blieb in der Gasse zurück. Warum nur fühlte sie sich als habe sie gerade einen Fehler begangen? Von den 6 Körpern war nur Chikoshoudou im Krankenwagen mitgefahren die anderen 5 Körper waren ebenfalls in der Gasse geblieben. "Ich muss Heim", meinte sie nur und ging aus der Gasse, ehe sie um die Ecke verschwand. Das schwache Licht der Laterne spiegelte sich in den graulila Rin'negan Augen, ehe sie flackerte und dann ausging. Die 5 Körper verharrten, wo sie waren, darauf wartend vom animalischen Pain beschworen zu werden. Vorschau Nagato landet im Krankenhaus und wird dort betreut und macht einer Jungen Schwester deutlich das weder sein Rin'negan noch die Konduktoren aus seinem Rücken entfernt werden. Trivia Bilder sind von google und auch auf dem deutschen Naruto Wiki zu finden. Kategorie:Rote Wolken (By Verena)